


Рядовое задание

by Mystery_fire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Она затягивает его в игры разума с потомками давно умерших могущественных магов. Игры, у которых нет абсолютно никаких правил.Примечание: Большей частью джен, но мелькает и гет, поэтому автор все-таки поставил гет.Таймлайн — первая половина 2 сезона в каноне "Сабрины", постХог в каноне ГП.
Relationships: Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter





	Рядовое задание

Трель дверного колокольчика возвещает о новом посетителе. 

Ему не нужны наставления, и знать о своем будущем он тоже не хочет. Этот — приходит именно за Лили. Она чувствует, вот только идти с ним не собирается. Ее место здесь — в немагическом мире, где она почти мессия, хоть никто и не верит в реальность магии. Это как прятаться на виду. Люди доверяют, но на самом деле всерьез не воспринимают. Им нужна приемлемая правда, завернутая в блестящую оболочку, и Лили им ее дает.

Сначала кажется, что она попусту растрачивает дар, но со временем Лили понимает, что расходовать магию на сиюминутные нужды неправильно. Лили все еще ищет, для чего именно ей предназначена магия, но пока не находит ответа. Возможно, новый посетитель поможет? 

— Чем обязана? — спокойно спрашивает она, когда он входит в комнату. 

— Ты мое задание, — вполне честно откликается он. 

Лили выгибает брови и хмыкает. 

— Судя по всему, нежеланное. 

Он устало вздыхает. 

— Буду весьма признателен, если не станешь сопротивляться. 

— И только? 

Она замечает и опущенные плечи, и горькую складку около губ. 

— Ты обычная самоучка без каких-либо специальных навыков, — пожимает он плечами. — Все твое мастерство держится на стихийных всплесках и интуиции. На меня твои трюки не подействуют. 

Лили окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и улыбается. 

— Такой милый в своей самоуверенности, господин аврор, — насмехается она и встает из-за стола, подходит к нему ближе, легко касается щеки. — То, что ты учился в магической школе, не делает тебя лучше. Тебе кажется, что наука — твое преимущество. Мое — нестандартное мышление и импульсивность. 

— В сражении тебе меня не одолеть, — спорит он скорее не из убежденности, а противоречия. 

— Тогда в открытом столкновении нет смысла, — легко соглашается она. 

— Какую игру ты затеяла? — он прищуривается и склоняет голову набок, пытаясь прочитать Лили. 

Забавно, но абсолютно бессмысленно. 

— У каждого есть слабость, — туманно произносит она. — Нужно только найти, — обходит его по кругу, легко касается плеч, лопаток, талии. — Твою разгадать непросто. Сдержан, собран, свободолюбив и своенравен, но родители тобой не гордятся, скорее даже порицают. 

Он остается таким же напряженным, но кадык едва заметно дергается. Он сглатывает. Лили на верном пути. 

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — холодный, бесстрастный голос подходит к маске, нацепленной на лицо, но не отражает то, что происходит внутри. 

— Ты хочешь рассказать, — шепчет она ему на ухо и отстраняется. — Я выслушаю, нужно лишь позволить мне. 

Лили заглядывает ему в глаза и смотрит не отрываясь. Он колеблется, она видит и ждет, пока интерес возьмет верх надо осторожностью и долгом. 

— Ты всего лишь задание, — снова повторяет, будто напоминая самому себе, он. 

— Скорее наказание, — наконец заключает она после игры в гляделки. — Одна ошибка, и тебя отправили нянчиться с почти что магглой, возомнившей себя настоящей волшебницей. Обидно, понимаю. 

На несколько секунд она видит мелькнувшие в глазах удивление и следом боль, и он сразу кажется немного ближе и понятнее. 

Лили порывисто берет его руку в свою и сжимает. Прямо сейчас ей кажется очень важным поддержать его, возможно, сказать, что с ней можно поделиться. Вот только с чего бы ему это делать? Авроры выполняют приказы, не задавая лишних вопросов. По крайней мере, так она думала об отце из отрывочных слов, которых только смогла добиться от матери. Правда, к тому времени в ее голове уже давно шептались разные голоса, которые Лили с трудом разбирала, но что-то из сказанного оказалось верным. Она чувствовала. Интуиция ее никогда не подводила. 

— Ты привлекаешь много внимания. Большего я не имею права сказать. 

— А еще дочь своего отца, — усмехается она. — Истинная причина ведь в этом, — Лили ногтями вцепляется в его ладонь, он даже не морщится. — Единственная из поколения смогла разбудить магию и развить ее самостоятельно. Что ж, Аврорат многого обо мне не знает. 

— Так же, как и ты о нем, вероятно, — слишком поспешно, чтобы она поверила, откликается он. 

— Хоть бы доложился по форме, — резко меняет тему она и добавляет, пока он не опомнился: — Скорпиус. 

— То, что ты знаешь мое имя, ничего не доказывает, — ощетинивается он. 

— А я ничего и не пыталась доказать, — хмыкает Лили. — Всего лишь попробовала твое имя на вкус. 

Лили нравится находиться рядом с ним, спорить и наблюдать за реакцией. Она словно прикасается к другому — тоже ее — миру, о котором она мало что знает по-настоящему. А Скорпиус закрывается в своей скорлупе и не желает выходить из зоны комфорта. Лили видит, как неуютно ему за пределами магической части города, рука то и дело тянется к палочке, так он ощущает себя готовым к любой опасности. Глупости. Главный враг глубоко внутри, с ним не справится ни одно колдовство мира. Только сила воли и, возможно, немного чувство юмора. 

— Для какой цели? — глухо спрашивает он. 

По телу Лили бегут мурашки. Они предупреждают: их время на исходе. 

— Мне так проще увидеть твое прошлое и заглянуть в будущее, — легко улыбается она. — Должна же я знать, могу ли доверять, чтобы пойти с тобой, — гасит его негодование раньше, чем оно успевает прорваться. 

— И каков вердикт? — ехидно тянет он. 

— Придется побегать, но ты меня найдешь, — в тон ему откликается она. — Только ты и сможешь. 

Лили одаривает его ухмылкой напоследок и телепортируется, пока он осознает смысл ее слов. 

То, что она не училась в Хогвартсе, не означает, что она совсем беспомощна. У нее нет палочки, но в ее жилах течет древняя магия, которую она развивает достаточно долго и упорно. Она хочет найти тех, кто в курсе, что с ней делать. У Лили были хорошие учителя, пусть и только в видениях. 

Да поможет ему Салазар, чтобы поймать дитя Ровены.

***

Лили с детства уверена, что папа самый-самый, хоть она его и не помнит. Мама рассказывает о нем редко и каждый раз украдкой вытирает слезы. По плохим людям не плачут спустя много лет. Папочка особенный, думает Лили и снова просит маму говорить о нем. Ее слова всегда горькие и обреченные, словно мама винит себя в его смерти: пыталась, но не уберегла. Лили уверена, что мама просто очень скучает, наверняка она сделала все возможное. Папочка должен был спасти многих людей, сделать мир лучше. Он не хотел умирать, так вышло. Лили очень долго цепляется за идиллический образ отца, пока не оказывается, что и она не менее особенная.

Впервые Ровена приходит к ней в день одиннадцатилетия. Говорит о магии и школе, в которой ей учат. Лили хохочет, расспрашивает об эльфах и лох-несском чудовище, а Ровена смеется и показывает чудеса, махая в воздухе деревянной палочкой. Лили зажмуривается, представляет, как Ровене пошел бы розовый бант, и он появляется, когда Лили открывает глаза. Она думает, что ей не нужна никакая школа, она и так все может, тем более во сне. Ровена говорит, что магия концентрируется на самом кончике палочки и направляет ее. 

Первого сентября Ровена появляется, молчит и удовлетворенно улыбается. Лили пытается ее растормошить, выведать что-нибудь интересное, но та непреклонна. Она словно гордящаяся внучкой бабушка. По крайней мере, именно так выглядят бабушки, которые иногда забирают ее одноклассниц из школы. 

— Зачем ты пришла? — наконец спрашивает Лили, отчаявшаяся добиться хоть какой-то реакции. 

— Уверена, ты бы училась на моем факультете, — неожиданно отвечает она. — Но ты способна на большее. 

— Научишь меня колдовать? — Лили подпрыгивает и кружится вокруг нее. — Я буду очень стараться.

— Гарри был бы рад, — грустно улыбается Ровена, протягивает руку и треплет ее по волосам. 

— Ты знаешь папу? — Лили удивленно распахивает глаза. — К нему ты тоже приходила во сне?

— Нет, — в подтверждение своих слов она качает головой, — но его знал мой хороший друг Салазар. 

— А ты приведешь его ко мне? — почти шепчет Лили. — Я хочу побольше узнать о папе. 

— Естественное желание, но не всегда все случается, как нам хочется. Ты должна уже понять это. 

— Но ты же приходишь, — слабо протестует она. — Зачем?

— Упрямая, — не то устало, не то одобрительно выдыхает Ровена. — Далеко пойдешь. 

— Хочу встретиться с папой, он так ни разу и не показался. 

— Не нужно жить прошлым, малышка, — Ровена гладит ее по голове. — У кого-то нет и мамы. Кто-то может рассчитывать только на себя. Им еще тяжелее. 

Лили гулко сглатывает и просыпается. Кажется, тогда она впервые осознает, что ей повезло. У нее есть семья, а еще Ровена. Лили думает, что она появляется не просто так, наставляет и, возможно, к чему-то готовит. На следующий день Лили спрашивает у мамы, почему ей не отправляют письмо из Хогвартса. Та тяжело вздыхает и достает конверт из-под подушки. Она боится, что Лили пойдет по отцовским стопам. 

— Нечестно, — кричит Лили и убегает в слезах. 

Ей кажется, что мама забирает у нее то немногое, что связывает с папой. Сейчас на ее месте она бы поступила также. Откуда ей было знать, что у Гарри Поттера был комплекс героя? Как в одиннадцать лет понять, чем пожертвовала мама и как безрассуден был отец? Детям мало рассказывают, чтобы не очернять память. Дети многое идеализируют. В их мире ведь есть только черное и белое. Серое принесла с собой Ровена, и Лили до сих пор не знает — к лучшему или к худшему, она просто принимает это как данность. Она просто жаждет приблизиться к отцу и поступает как любой ребенок со свойственным максимализмом — окунается в новый, неизведанный мир волшебства. И Ровена отводит ее к Салазару. Позволяет учиться первозданной — необузданной — магии, где палочка лишь ограничивает. И только когда Лили в одном из своих осознанных видений встречает она отца, понимает, насколько же заблуждадась. Магия не только сила, но еще и ответственность, которая тяжким грузом ложится на плечи. Ответственность за чужие жизни. Тогда Лили открывает салон предсказаний и пытается подарить нуждающимся свет. Она забывает, что каждого интересует лишь собственная выгода, а эгоизм правит умами. Она знает, что рискует нарваться на неприятности, возможно, в глубине души даже надеется на них, и очень радуется, когда кому-то все же удается помочь. Это означает, что не зря она прошла путь от восторженной одиннадцатилетки до могущественной ведьмы ковена. Пусть Ровена и не одобряет, а Салазар поджимает губы, зато отец удовлетворенно улыбается, когда все же приходит. Что-то в ней должно быть и от него, даже если Лили его не помнит. 

— Скоро все изменится, — слышит она шепот отца, когда прикрывает глаза после особенно беспокойного клиента. 

Через пятнадцать минут появляется Скорпиус Малфой, и Лили ощущает приближение бури. От нее убежать не выйдет, но Лили может попытаться отсрочить неизбежное. Ей нужно подготовиться.

***

— Не так уж и сложно тебя найти.

Его губы кривятся в ухмылке при их следующей встрече. 

— Может, я тебя проверяла, — усмехается она. 

— Хотела, чтобы нашел? — Скорпиус выгибает брови. — Что дальше? 

Лили окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и склоняет голову набок. 

— Проверяю профпригодность, — говорит ему часть правды. Все-таки что-то он должен знать, чтобы начать доверять. 

— А еще? — подсказывает он, и Лили хмыкает. 

— Соскучилась, — пожимает она плечами. — Для откровенных разговоров слишком мало знакомы, не находишь? 

— Кафе и мороженое или ужин и сигареты? 

Лили морщится, но подкат определенно засчитан. Он заинтересован, а это уже четверть успеха. Повисшее в воздухе напряжение говорит само за себя. 

— Шахта и дама в белом, — подмигивает она. — Не появилось желание сбежать? 

Скорпиус внимательно разглядывает ее, прикидывает, насколько она честна, но однозначного ответа явно не находит. Лили видит, что он прекрасно понимает, о каком месте она говорит, но не уверен, что может сказать это вслух. Закрытая информация, повышенные риски. Это не в город выйти прогуляться. 

— С чего бы? — осторожно начинает он. — Оставить без присмотра непредсказуемую ведьму, морочащую головы простачкам, весьма опрометчиво. 

— Ведьма смеет напомнить, что на милость она не сдастся при любом раскладе, — легко улыбается Лили и продолжает: — Независимо от того, поможешь ты или нет. 

— Тогда у меня нет выбора, — легко откликается он. 

— Всегда есть, просто не всегда его замечаешь, — парирует она. — Хотя в какой-то мере, пожалуй, ты прав. 

— В таком случае не могу отказать мадам Лилит, слишком интригующая затравка, — усмехается Скорпиус. 

— На то и расчет, — в тон ему отвечает она. — Не зря подбирала псевдоним. 

— Как в воду глядела, — соглашается он. 

— Скорее мутную рябь будущего, — поправляет Лили. — Но кого интересуют такие мелочи.

— А ты это можешь? — с сомнением тянет он.

— Что именно? — усмехается она. — Видеть будущее, интерпретировать его и делать правильные выводы? 

Скорпиус кивает. 

— Не особенно верю в прорицания, уж извини. 

— Не ты один, — Лили хмыкает, — но это немного другое. Сложно объяснить. Слишком эфемерная материя — нестабильная и изменчивая. Не всегда выходит точно определить, что реально, а что выверты воспаленной фантазии, пережитые когда-то эмоции и подавленные желания. 

— Для самоучки очень складно поешь, — он прищуривается и окидывает подозрительным взглядом. 

— А часто за обычной самоучкой отправляют аврора? — она приподнимает брови. — То-то же, — сама и отвечает. 

— Дочь Гарри Поттера не совсем обычная, — находится Скорпиус. 

— В братьях гены не взыграли, — пожимает она плечами. — Для чистокровных волшебников удивительно, но тем не менее. Правда не исключаю, что мать подавляла в нас магию, но недооценила мой потенциал, а может, просто устала. 

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не пошли по стопам отца, наверное. Никогда не спрашивала, если честно, она все равно не ответит. Не так, как мне хотелось бы. 

— Так вот в чем дело: хочешь быть избранной? 

Лили грустно улыбается и отворачивается к окну. Она хочет рассказать, но сомневается, что он поймет. Да и стоит ли ради удовлетворения мимолетной потребности быть понятой? 

— Неважно, — все-таки отмахивается она. — Прошлое не изменить. 

— Но оно все еще влияет на тебя. 

— Как и на тебя, и любого другого человека, — напоминает она. — Все проблемы всегда кроются в детстве и делают нас теми, кто мы есть. 

Лили чувствует, что у него много вопросов, но у нее нет ни времени, ни сил на них отвечать. Она и так сказала много лишнего. 

— Так что ты говорила о даме в белом? 

Кажется, Скорпиус понимает, и она благодарна ему за возвращаение к тому, что сейчас имеет значение. 

— Она охраняет фреску с глашатаем апокалипсиса, — раскрывает она часть карт, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я должна убедиться, так ли все, как показывают видения. Они бывают переменчивыми куда чаще, чем можно было бы предположить. 

Лили остается довольна его реакцией. Чуть удивлен, но не испуган и не отступает. Авроры, вероятно, привыкают к опасности, подстерегающей за каждым углом, но конец света все же заварушка посерьезнее сбрендивших темных магов. Скорпиус достойно выдерживает испытание словом. Лили улыбается краем губ. 

— Почему именно ты? 

— А почему нет? — пожимает она плечами. — Не маг выбирает силу, а она его. Не все решают гены. 

— Но храбрость и самоотверженность отца у тебя в крови, — прощупывает почву Скорпиус. Явно пытается вывести на эмоции, хотя она пока и не улавливает, с какой целью. 

— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает она, — но я не только дочь Гарри Поттера. 

— Я не это имел в виду, — Скорпиус едва заметно смущается, и она чуть касается его руки. 

— Обсудим это позже, сейчас пора выдвигаться, — она меняет тему, пока они окончательно не ушли на запретную территорию. — Если я представлю место, сможешь аппарировать? Не уверена, что получится телепортироваться в шахты. Велик риск, что магнитное поле нейтрализует мою магию. Она несколько иная, чем твоя. 

— А если тебе привиделся морок? — осторожно спрашивает он. 

— Влепимся в скалы или, чего хуже, угодим в чистилище, наверное, — передергивает она плечами. — Об этом я не думала. В любом случае вдвоем выбираться проще. 

— Звучит очень сомнительно. 

— Ты все еще можешь отказаться, — спокойно откликается она. 

Лили понимает: поверить опасному незнакомцу без единой гарантии практически невозможно. Она бы уже давно плюнула, развернулась и ушла. Для нее загадка, что держит Скорпиуса, но это может подождать. По ее ощущениям у них максимум десять минут. В момент, когда она уже решает послать его к черту и телепортироваться на свой страх и риск, Скорпиус глубоко вздыхает и протягивает ей руку.

— Уверен, что пожалею, но если останусь, пожалею еще больше. 

Лили без предисловий сжимает его ладонь, закрывает глаза, воскрешает увиденное настолько отчетливо, насколько только возможно. Даже почти ощущает запах гари. Или все же серы? 

— Готово, — слышит тихий шепот над ухом и распахивает глаза, оглядывается по сторонам. 

Именно так, как и снилось. 

К сожалению, в этот раз она не ошиблась. А ведь Лили до последнего надеялась. 

— Мы там, где должны быть? 

Она кивает и жестом указывает идти вслед за ней. Нарушать молчание сейчас кажется чем-то неправильным, словно слова приблизят Апокалипсис. Лили никогда не была суеверной, но это место вселяет в нее благоговейный трепет. 

Она внимательно смотрит под ноги, ожидая, как из-за поворота выбежит дама в белом и набросится. Лили знает, что это случится, и подбирается. На мгновение щелкает пальцами, в шахте вспыхивает свет и тут же гаснет. Магия работает. С одной стороны, можно было и не звать Скорпиуса, но в видении они были вместе. С другой стороны, если бы Скорпиуса не было, предзнаменование могло и не сбыться. Лили раздирают противоречия ровно до секунды, когда дама в белом бросается ей наперерез, а в следующее мгновение падает под ноги обездвиженная. 

Лили оборачивается к Скорпиусу, а тот только пожимает плечами. 

— Какой аврор без рефлексов. 

— Хорошие рефлексы, — отзывается она. — Фреска должна быть... — начинает Лили и замолкает. 

Перед ней мозаичная картина с изображением совсем еще девчонки в окружении адского антуража. Кажется, она моложе самой Лили, хрупкая, с короткими белыми волосами. Темная магия касается ее души, но в глазах скорее испуг и обреченность, непоколебимая решимость. Глупо читать эмоции на камне, но Лили ощущает их, как свои, словно связана с незнакомой девочкой. Возможно, именно поэтому видение приводит ее в Гриндейл. А вот Скорпиус?.. 

— Кто вы такие? — звонкий мальчишеский голос отдается эхом от земляных стен шахты. 

— Вопросы здесь задаю я, — отрезает Скорпиус. 

Лили оборачивается и почти любуется им — подтянутый, высокий, грозный. Воин. 

Она усмехается. Если вселенная намекает, что ей нужен телохранитель, то это самый абсурдный из возможных вариантов. 

_— Ровена? — мысленно взывает она, отключаясь от реальности._

_С подростками Скорпиус разберется, а ей нужна хоть толика понимания, что происходит._

_— Лили?_

_Та появляется моментально, будто только и ждала сигнала._

_Лили не нравится это все больше и больше._

_— Зачем я здесь?_

_— Ты знаешь._

_— Тогда бы не спрашивала._

_— Тебе нужно заглянуть внутрь себя и поймешь. Я не могу найти ответы за тебя. Прости, милая._

_— Ровена!_

_— Это твое предназначение, твоя битва._

_— Я даже не знаю этих людей._

_— Но к этому тебя готовили._

_— Академия незримых искусств?_

_Ровена кивает и легко улыбается._

_— Поверь в себя, отпусти страх и увидишь то, что не замечаешь._

_— Все проблемы только в моей голове, — усмехается Лили, — как и ты._

_— Я в твоей крови, в памяти предков, — напоминает Ровена, словно в очередной раз объясняет несмышленому ребенку, почему она не может с ним играть в реальности._

_— Являешься самой сильной ведьме поколения, помню, — горько усмехается Лили. — Вот только я единственная, и это одно из немногих моих преимуществ._

_Ровена качает головой, луч света падает на ее диадему, и Лили едва не вскрикивает. На фреске она точно такая же, словно из того же времени, того же места, на том же человеке._

_— Она моя... кто?_

_Голос срывается, а Ровена только касается ее щеки и исчезает. Растворяется в дымке тумана, словно Лили почудилось. Как всегда самые важные ответы не названы, только намеки и полутона. Лили привыкла. Похоже, ее и впрямь к этому готовили. Даже Академия незримых искусств сейчас кажется не изощренной пыткой. Победить врага его же магией намного проще, а вот найти..._

— Ты знаешь ее? — она возвращается в реальность и указывает парнишке на мозаику. Тот сверкает глазами и упрямо молчит. Глупо. — Могу узнать силой. Уверяю, тебе не понравится. 

— Ей можно верить, — из-за его спины выходит девочка с копной непослушных темных волос. — Я чувствую. 

— Медиум? — Лили прищуривается и оценивает ее способности. Ничего особенного, скорее развитая интуиция. Абсолютно точно не ведьма, но следы магического воздействия ее тело еще хранит. 

— Я вижу образы иногда, — осторожно начинает она. 

— Когда касаешься, — заканчивает Лили. — Ощущаю вибрации, исходящие от тебя.

— Она как ты? — вдруг спрашивает Скорпиус, переводя взгляд с подростков на нее. 

— Ничего общего, — отзывается Лили. — Семейный дар, который она пытается принять, но боится, что закончит, как предки. Ее боль буквально идет впереди нее. 

Девочка вздрагивает, но не возражает. Лили ее жаль, она была такой же. Возможно, и сейчас немногим отличается, но Ровена дает ей утешение, пусть и с присущей частью тайн, которые Лили непременно должна разгадать сама. 

— Я справлюсь, — уверенно говорит девочка, и Лили улыбается. Еще одна знакомая черта. На языке растекается вкус полыни. — Вам нужна Сабрина Спеллман. 

Сердце пропускает пару ударов. Лили слышала о Спеллманах достаточно много, чтобы уважать и опасаться. В Академии только ленивый не прохаживался на их счет, но в голосе всегда звучали зависть, злость и обида. Спеллманы ассоциировались с силой и несгибаемостью, но, что еще важнее, их род уходит корнями в древность и тесно переплетается с ее. 

— Она не должна стать глашатаем Апокалипсиса, — Лили озвучивает лишь малую часть правды. — Ее еще можно защитить. Пророчества переменчивы. 

— Тогда стоит поспешить, — вклинивается парень в ее мысли. — Она сейчас дома с тетями.

Лили кивает, берет за руку Скорпиуса и телепортируется. Она редко выходила за пределы Академии, чтобы хоть немного помнить Гриндейл, но расположение дома Спеллманов четко всплывает в ее голове в момент перемещения. Лили не сомневается. Она не любит такие сюрпризы, но научилась их ценить. Редкие подарки Салазара всегда нужные и ко времени. 

Когда они оказываются на крыльце дома Спеллманов, она отчаянно жалеет, что берет с собой Скорпиуса. К черту судьбу и видения, Лили — его рядовое задание, а она затягивает его в игры разума с потомками давно умерших могущественных магов. Игры, у которых нет абсолютно никаких правил. 

Апокалипсис уже здесь, Лили затылком чувствует ледяное дыхание смерти. Интуиция ее не обманывает, а уж если и видения соглашаются, то выбора не остается: только сделать все, что от нее зависит. 

— Пока еще ты можешь уйти, — напоминает она Скорпиусу. — А если останешься сейчас, уже вряд ли получится. 

Он усмехается и вместо ответа нажимает на дверной звонок. 

Лили набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду. 

Да поможет им Ровена уберечь дитя Салазара.

***

— Мы не ждем гостей.

Раздражение сквозит в каждом звуке, а сигарета в мундштуке выкурена на треть. 

Лили выгибает бровь и усмехается. 

— Зельда Спеллман, полагаю? 

— Не припомню, чтобы встречались. 

— А мы пока и незнакомы, — невозмутимо откликается та. — Но я нужна вам.

— С чего бы? 

Зельда не подает виду, хотя в ее глазах вспыхивает мимолетный интерес. Умеет держать эмоции под контролем. 

Она уже в том положении, когда хватаешься за соломинку, подмечает про себя Лили. 

— Сабрина не должна стать глашатаем Апокалипсиса, — спокойно, глядя в глаза, говорит она. 

Тень радости вспыхивает и тут же меркнет на лице Зельды. 

— А это кто? — кивает она на Скорпиуса. 

— Он со мной, — чеканит каждую букву Лили. — И никуда не уйдет. 

— Проходите. 

Зельда распахивает двери и пропускает их. Лили улавливает нотки недовольства в воздухе, но тревоги и отчаяния куда больше. У них заканчиваются варианты и опускаются руки. Сатана силен. 

С чего она взяла, что с ним справится? 

_Загляни внутрь себя!_

Лили слышит голос Ровены, ощущает ее присутствие. 

Глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается к Скорпиусу. 

— Ты мне нужен, — Лили концентрируется на его лице и берет за руку. — Просто не отпускай, что бы ни произошло. 

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — в его взгляде мелькает беспокойство. Мило. 

— Увидеть, чего еще не знаю, — она слабо улыбается. — Могу взять немного энергии. Твоя магия более податлива, чем их. Она меня пропускает. 

— Чушь, — категорично заявляет Зельда. — У тебя должны быть к нему чувства. 

Лили фыркает и легким движением руки поджигает стол зеленым пламенем, затем меняет его цвет на синий и тут же тушит. 

— Так можешь? — Та качает головой, не скрывая изумления. — Вот и не надо встревать. 

Лили ни за что не признается, что от чувств результат тоже зависит, но не так существенно. Да и особенных эмоций Скорпиус в ней не вызывает. Возможно, интерес и немного симпатии. Не так уж много, чтобы говорить громкие слова. 

— Это опасно? — спрашивает Скорпиус, когда она крепко сжимает его ладони. 

— Как и любая ментальная магия, — чуть улыбается Лили и закрывает глаза. 

Она концентрируется на потоках силы, которые буквально пронизывают каждый дюйм дома. В Гриндейле уйма мистической энергии, но здесь она просто зашкаливает. 

Под веками в хаотичном порядке мелькают образы, но остановить какой-то конкретный не выходит. Лили зажмуривается и вцепляется что есть силы в Скорпиуса. Слышит его выдох и улавливает такой же. На этом самом месте века назад. 

_Уже совсем близко._

Ровена направляет и подсказывает. Лили буквально чувствует, как она подталкивает ее. Дышит в спину и подводит к краю. Еще немного. Нужно только отрешиться от реальности. Забрать эмоции Скорпиуса, прибавить свои и прыгнуть в неизвестность. 

Лили сжимает челюсти и... видит. 

_Пустошь вокруг и посреди нее каменный постамент, на котором лежат, обнимаясь, Ровена и Салазар. Он перебирает ее волосы, а она улыбается. От них обоих исходит аура власти и влюбленности. Они молоды, и мир у их ног. Они не боятся быть вместе, повелевают стихиями и готовы на все ради друг друга. Им хорошо и спокойно._

_Салазар вдруг морщится и резко садится. Ему явно больно, его скручивает, и он стонет._

_— Люцифер, что случилось?_

_Он отмахивается и рядом на песке появляется змей, высовывает язык и шипит._

_— Люцифер! — испуганно вскрикивает Ровена. — Я могу помочь?_

_— Не лезь! — раздраженно бросает тот._

_Ровена делает пару пасов рукой, и, судя по виду, Салазара отпускает. Он выпрямляется и вздыхает с облегчением._

_— Лучше? — спрашивает она, и он кивает._

_— Прости, Лилит, — покаянно тянет он. — Я не должен был._

_— А то я не знаю твой мерзкий характер, — фыркает она. — Страдать, так в одиночестве. Вон и гады твои любимые поползли по пустыне. Мне не надо доказывать свою силу, я и так в курсе._

_— Извини, — снова начинает он. — Это инстинкт самосохранения._

_Она качает головой._

_— Высокомерие, — спорит она. — Нежелание признавать слабость. Ты тоже человек, хоть и забываешь об этом._

_— Я верховный маг, — надменно напоминает он._

_— Как и я. Но я помню, каково им не быть._

_— В этом и заключается разница между нами._

_— Ты не всегда будешь всесильным, — грустно вздыхает она. — У любой силы есть свои границы. Пусть ты бессмертен, но необязательно неуязвим._

_— Глупости, — фыркает он. — Я всегда найду способ вернуть власть, даже если придется устроить конец света._

_— Неисправим, — одними губами шепчет Ровена._

Лили выбрасывает из воспоминаний, она разжимает руки и отшатывается от Скорпиуса. Она судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Лили многое смогла бы понять и принять, но не то, что увидела. Это слишком... странно? Салазар и Ровена совсем другие, не такие, какими их знает она. Лили, конечно, подозревала, что у них общее прошлое, но предполагала нечто совсем иное. 

— Порядок? 

Она поднимает глаза на Скорпиуса и усмехается. 

Лили могла бы подобрать много слов, чтобы описать свое состояние, но порядок в перечень явно не входит. 

— Жива и вполне здорова, если ты об этом. Ошарашена, пожалуй. Дай пару минут, чтобы прийти в себя. 

— Отвар поможет восстановить силы, — полноватая блондинка протягивает ей чашку с дымящимся напитком, и Лили вполне искренне улыбается. 

— Видимо, Хильда Спеллман. 

Та кивает и заботливо вкладывает чашку ей в руки. Лили с благодарностью ее принимает и делает щедрый глоток. Сила мгновенно прокатывается по телу, унимая дрожь. Лили опускается на диван в гостиной и откидывается на спинку. 

_— Могла бы и сказать, — обращается она к Ровене. — Зачем было отправлять в Гриндейл?_

_— Ты была не готова, — печально откликается та._

_По крайней мере, не играет в молчанку._

_— Вряд ли Салазар того же мнения._

_— Он не знает, что ты здесь. Я скрыла тебя заклятием, иначе он мог бы..._

_— Помешать? — понимающе тянет Лили. — Кто бы мог подумать, что меня учили сами Лилит и Люцифер. В Академии меня задушили бы во сне от зависти, если бы проговорилась._

_— Не смогли бы, — как-то даже обреченно говорит Ровена. — Магия бы не позволила._

_— Почему сейчас? Почему, когда появился Скорпиус?_

_— Он не причем, — пожимает плечами она. — Это совпадение._

_— Не ты ли меня учила, что все закономерно? Чего недоговариваешь?_

_Злость поднимается внезапно и требует выхода._

_— Ты должна понять..._

_— Ты бессильна и просишь меня разгрести ваше дерьмо, так ведь? — ощетинивается Лили. — Салазар или Люцифер — как его теперь называть? — нашел способ действовать на материальный мир, а у тебя только я._

_— Он всегда был сильнее, а с годами я утратила былое влияние на него._

_Лили тяжело вздыхает._

_— До сих пор его любишь?_

_— До сих пор пытаюсь образумить, — откликается Ровена. — Пусть и ментально._

_— Значит, любишь, — констатирует Лили. — Но как убедила его учить меня? Он же должен был понимать риск._

_— Общее прошлое играет куда большее значение, чем кажется. От него сложно отмахнуться._

_— А не ты ли учила меня не оглядываться назад, идти только вперед? — напоминает Лили._

_Горечь застревает в горле._

_— Не будь строга ко мне, прошу, — грустно выдыхает Ровена. — Понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но ты должна была знать всю историю, чтобы найти решение. Если не сможешь ты, не выйдет ни у кого. Люцифер и Лилит остались только в легендах, мы стали совсем другими. Строительство Хогвартса казалось искуплением, но привело к тем же разногласиям, что и раньше. Они же нас и разлучили, в конце концов. У любой магии есть последствия, я их приняла, а Салазар не смог. Слишком велика жажда власти._

_— Так он поэтому согласился учить меня? Чтобы иметь влияние? Навязывать волю, если понадобится?_

_— В какой-то мере, возможно, но не только..._

_Ровена отводит взгляд, и Лили понимает, что есть еще причина, которую та не хочет — или боится? — говорить, словно... Лили осудит ее?_

_— Я не только твой потомок, но и его? — В глубине души Лили уже знает правду. Ей не нужен ответ, она читает его в мимике и жестах Ровены. — Как и Сабрина, вероятно._

_— Она не знает._

_— Не думаю, что она должна услышать это от меня._

_— Салазар уже близко._

_— Как благородно, — фыркает Лили. — Я счастлива, что бессмертные маги втянули меня в свои тысячелетние разборки! Куда бы выплеснуть это счастье?!_

_— Прости, милая, я правда надеялась, что так не выйдет._

_На мгновение Лили становится ее жалко. Ровена всегда оберегала ее и не давала повода усомниться, но сейчас... ей нужно справиться с потрясением._

_— Верю, но пока мне нужно решить, что делать с бардаком и как отослать Скорпиуса подальше._

_— Думаю, он уже не уйдет, — Ровена чуть улыбается краем губ._

_— В этом и проблема._

_Лили тяжело вздыхает и открывает глаза._

Скорпиус сидит рядом и по неведомой ей причине слегка касается ее руки. Зельда и Хильда — в креслах напротив, чуть поодаль у двери стоит беловолосая девочка. Удивительно, как похоже она изображена на фреске. Даже если бы не хотела, узнала бы.

— Ну, здравствуй, Сабрина Спеллман. Будем думать, как остановить Апокалипсис. 

— Скажи, что шутишь, — удивленно тянет Скорпиус. 

— Я бы сказала, что все еще можешь уехать, но это ведь уже не сработает, да? 

Он фыркает и закатывает глаза. 

— Не очень хочется писать рапорт о том, как я допустил Апокалипсис.

— Резонно, — усмехается Лили. — Какие у вас варианты? 

Сабрина подозрительно смотрит на нее и молчит. Остальные ждут, что скажет она. 

Лили выгибает бровь, и та в точности отзеркаливает ее жест. 

— Почему мы должны тебе доверять? 

— А есть выбор? 

— На кону жизнь моих близких. 

Лили откидывает голову и смеется. Нет, она все понимает, но не откровенную глупость. 

Сабрина — идеалистка, которая рассчитывает спасти мир только потому, что верит в лучшее.

— На кону жизнь всех людей, так что выбирай скорее. Вместе что-то придумать проще: все-таки общие предки, общая магия. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

С Сабрины слетает маска равнодушия, Зельда и Хильда напрягаются и переводят взгляд с одной на другую. 

— Только то, что сказала. Прислушайся к себе, милая, и все поймешь. Только давай быстрее, время играет не в нашу пользу. 

— Но...

— Пререкаться бессмысленно, — обрывает Сабрину Зельда. — Счет идет на часы, ты знаешь. 

Хоть кто-то среди них разумный. 

— Ты уверена? — шепчет Лили на ухо тем временем Скорпиус. 

— Я с детства доверяла видения. Не думаю, что именно сейчас они решили обмануть, — так же тихо отвечает она. 

— Почему? 

— В них рядом со мной ты, в реальности уходить тоже не торопишься.

Он порывисто сжимает ее ладонь, заглядывает в глаза и почти шипит в лицо:

— Ты по-прежнему мое задание. 

— Тогда зачем держишь за руку? 

— Чтобы не сбежала. 

— В жизни не слышала более нелепого подката, — ухмыляется она. — Поработаем позже над твоими навыками. 

— Не может быть, — доносится до нее ошарашенный голос Сабрины. — Как это вообще возможно? 

— Обсудим после, — Лили поворачивается к ней. — Есть куда более важные проблемы. Рассказывай, какой план, подумаем, как туда максимально эффективно вписать меня. 

Сабрина кивает, садится рядом и начинает говорить. Скорпиус нервно постукивает ногой по полу, но молчит и не отпускает ее ладонь. Даже не возмущается, что Лили намеренно не упомянула его участие. Он ведь все равно не останется сидеть в ожидании конца, она понимает, но не хочет бросать его на передовую. Пусть, он и аврор, вот только из другого мира и с другой магией. Кто знает, как она сработает здесь и сработает ли вообще? Доля секунды, за которую он будет взмахивать деревяшкой, может убить. 

Лили слушает, как спокойно и уверенно Сабрина рассказывает, что они планируют делать, и усмехается про себя. Кто бы мог подумать, что они обе — дети Ровены и Салазара. Разные страны, разные люди, разные предназначения. Сабрина должна начать конец света, Лили — остановить. И как только выпутаться из этого дерьма, чтобы все остались целы?

***

— Не надо на меня так таращиться, — хмыкает Лили.

Не говорить же, что, на самом деле, ей это нравится. 

— Выглядишь... — запинается он, прочищает горло и продолжает после заминки: — Непривычно. 

— Принимать клиентов в вечернем платье не особенно удобно, — пожимает она плечами, подходит к нему и заглядывает в глаза. — Справишься? 

Они оба понимают, что он рискует больше остальных. В этом мире он чужак, сколько бы она ни пыталась убедить его или себя в обратном. 

— Главное не смотреть тебе в декольте. 

Лили приподнимает брови и улыбается. 

— Хороший ответ, — она прикрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. — Время на исходе. 

_Ты справишься!_

Лили фыркает. 

Впервые хочется послать Ровену далеко и надолго на чистом матерном, но она сдерживается. У всех своя история, кто она такая, чтобы судить. 

— Спеллманы, готовы? — кричит Лили. 

— Готовы.

Сабрина выходит первой. Бледная как мел, а в глазах все та же непоколебимая уверенность. 

Прекрасно.

— У нас нет права на ошибку, — напоминает ей Лили. — Дай руку и закрой глаза, — она обращается только к Сабрине. 

Та кивает и подчиняется. 

_— Слышишь меня? — тихо спрашивает Лили._

_— Да, — в голосе Сабрины удивление и немного страха._

_— Ты почувствуешь жжение, а потом прилив сил. Ощутишь, как новая порция магии струится по венам. Не пугайся и ни в коем случае не разрывай контакт._

_Лили сосредотачивается на воспоминании, когда Ровена учила ее проводить ритуалы. Она предпочитает ими не злоупотреблять, но случай экстренный._

_— Ты уверена, милая? — осторожно вклинивается Ровена._

_— Других вариантов нет, — устало откликается Лили. — Слишком поздно ты привела меня в Гриндейл._

_— Я надеялась..._

_— Поговорим позже, — обрывает ее Лили. — В конце концов, мы родственники, отторжение не должно произойти._

_— Ее сила превосходит твою, — шепчет Ровена. — Сабрина может убить тебя._

_— Я готова рискнуть, — тяжело выдыхает Лили. — Помоги или уходи._

_И она чувствует легкое прикосновение к своим плечам, ощущает, как магия течет сквозь нее, и улыбается уголком губ._

_Ровена тоже делает выбор, теперь очередь за Салазаром._

Когда ритуал заканчивается, Лили с Сабриной отбрасывает друг от друга в разные стороны. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Скорпиус ловит ее на руки, наклоняется над лицом и бережно отводит прядь волос. 

— Буду. 

У нее ни секунды на сантименты. 

Лили отстраняется и поправляет платье. 

— В твоих мыслях... — неуверенно начинает Сабрина.

— Была Лилит. Ты знаешь ее под этим именем, — спокойно отвечает Лили. — Я ее всегда знала под именем Ровена. Долгая история и сейчас не время. 

— Самое время, — властный голос эхом отражается от стен. — Я бы тоже послушал. 

— Салазар, — первой приходит в себя Лили. — Приятно увидеть тебя в обличии спустя столько лет, пусть и в другом теле. 

— О, приятно, что кому-то еще нравится мой истинный облик, — его губ касается холодная улыбка. — Ты была такой маленькой. 

— Ты же знал отца, — она выходит вперед, ближе к нему. — Как я могла не запомнить. 

— Ох уж эти брошенные дети, цепляетесь за каждую мелочь. 

Лили слышит шипение Скорпиуса за спиной и мысленно чертыхается. Он привлекает внимание совсем невовремя. Она лихорадочно соображает, как вывести его из-под удара, пока Салазар окончательно им не заинтересовался. 

— Чем обязаны, господин? — Зельда отмирает и кланяется ему в ноги. — Мы думали, что вы ожидаете Сабрину на балу. 

— Так и было, — соглашается тот, — но слухами земля полнится. Лично захотел проверить, правдивы ли они.

— Надеюсь, мы вас не разочаровали?

Хильда явно искренне поклонялась Сатане, верила в непоколебимость его воли, пока Сатана не захотел разрушить ее семью. 

Сколько обличий, а сводится все к одному — жажде власти. 

— Вас это абсолютно не касается, — усмехается он. — Только ее, — подходит к Лили, приподнимает двумя пальцами подбородок и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Тебя привела она. 

— Она всегда была голосом разума, ведь так? 

_Лили!_

— Ты ничего не знаешь, девчонка. 

— Тщеславие затмевало человечность, а Лилит напоминала о ней. 

_Что ты творишь?!_

— Не стоит принимать каждую ложь за чистую монету. 

— Она показала. 

_Зачем?_

— Воспоминания тысячелетней давности старой ведьмы — не особенно достоверное доказательство, — хмыкает он.

Лили чувствует, как его пальцы впиваются в кожу, он пытается рассмотреть в ее взгляде что-то или кого-то, чтобы понять. 

_Твой выход, Ровена!_

— Отпусти детей, — говорит Лили, но не своим голосом. — Они заслужили право прожить свою жизнь, как того желают. 

— По-прежнему думаешь, что понимаешь меня лучше всех. Я изменился. 

— Возможно, — легко соглашается Ровена и ласково касается его щеки, — но в глубине твоей души живет мужчина, которого я полюбила. 

— Ты его уничтожила очень давно, — зло выплевывает он и отшатывается, — когда разделила тело и дух, бросила в обличии козла и исчезла. 

— Я должна была сохранить твой дух, иначе зло поглотило бы тебя полностью. Остался бы только козел, способный лишь блеять. 

Из его рта вырывается пар, он резко хватает ее за шею и поднимает в воздухе.

— А теперь я убью тебя, и никто не помешает наступлению Армагеддона. 

— Убьешь последнего потомка Хельги? — сквозь хрипы вырывается из ее горла. — Любимой младшей дочери?

_Дыши, девочка, дыши._

Сначала Лили понимает, что Ровена вновь отходит на второй план, и только потом замечает, как Салазар с усмешкой наблюдает за корчащемся на полу Скорпиусом. 

Какого?..

_Он пытался тебя защитить._

Черт!

— Могла бы и посильнее защитника найти, — Салазар издевается. Лили чувствует магию, исходящую от него — темную, первобытную, необузданную. — Он жалок. Кто он вообще такой? 

— Никто, — пожимает плечами Лили. — Я всего лишь его задание. 

Салазар смеется, взмахивает рукой, и Скорпиус стонет сквозь зубы. Его тело изгибается под невероятным углом. Салазар пытает его, неприкрыто наслаждается процессом. 

— А ты ему нравишься, — шипит он почти на парселтанге. — Глупый мальчишка, у тебя нет с ней шансов. Не твоего поля ягода. 

— Оставь, — вклинивается Сабрина. — Зачем убивать его сейчас?

— Все равно умрет, когда наступить Армагеддон. Какой смысл оттягивать? — усмехается он и посылает еще одну волну магии. 

Лили чувствует, как Салазар вклинивается в разум Скорпиуса. Путает мысли, искажает чувства, перемешивает реальность с фантазиями. Он играет им, чтобы Лили сломалась. 

_Ты ему не поможешь, милая. Никто сейчас не поможет. Против Салазара у вас нет шансов._

А что если?..

— Конец света не наступит, пока Сабрина не станет глашатаем, — Лили делает к нему пару шагов. Она старается не смотреть на Скорпиуса, чтобы эмоции не взяли верх над разумом. Не сейчас, Салазара нужно отвлечь и не дать лишний козырь в руки. Если он поймет, что Скорпиус ей небезразличен, шанса может и не быть. Сабрина слишком напугана, остальные едва ли смогут что-то противопоставить — они лишь массовка в этой пьесе Апокалипсиса. — Почему она, а не я? 

— В тебе больше от Ровены, — ухмыляется он, вызывает змею, которая оборачивается вокруг тела Скорпиуса и сжимает его ребра. — В Сабрине больше от меня, поэтому я и выбрал ее. Она не боится убивать. 

— Неправда! — кричит Сабрина и бросается на него. 

Дура!

Лили закатывает глаза, концентрируется и соединяет их магии воедино. 

Сейчас или никогда, иначе эффект неожиданности не сработает. 

Лили вскидывает руки, и их троих — ее, Сабрину и Салазара — окружает зеленый огонь. Салазар поднимает на нее удивленный взгляд, но быстро приходит в себя и отвечает столпом искр. Пламя сдвигается ближе к Лили, она ощущает, как оно обжигает. 

_— Сабрина, соберись! — приказывает она._

_— Я не могу, — жалобно пищит та._

_Салазар отбрасывает ее как котенка._

_— Тогда мы все умрем._

Сабрина понимает, что она права, поднимается и взмахивает руки вверх, как и Лили. 

— Против меня вы ничто, — усмехается Салазар и наступает. 

— Вот и проверим, — хмыкает Лили. — Армагеддон плохо скажется на бизнесе, так что у меня нет выхода. 

**— Я отвлеку его! Нападай.**

**— Но...**

**— Никаких возражений. Нападай!**

— А ты хороша в ментальной магии, — с удивлением тянет Салазар. 

— У меня был хороший учитель, — фыркает Лили и добавляет: — Ты. 

— Ах да, и как я мог забыть, — издевательски тянет он, рассекает воздух ладонью и направляет в нее струю пламени. 

Лили с трудом успевает увернуться. Кажется, он догадывается, что она пытается сделать, но не уверен до конца. Салазару нужен доступ к ее мыслям. Что ж, поиграем. 

— А ты что удумала?..

Сабрина усиливает напор, Лили чувствует, и он понимает. Салазар оборачивается к ней, и Лили использует эту передышку, чтобы натравить на него змею, сжимающую грудь Скорпиуса. Он хватает ртом воздух, Лили краем глаза замечает, как Зельда с Хильдой оттаскивают его к дверям комнаты. Они о нем позаботятся.

— **Убей** , — шипит она на парселтанге и выгибает бровь, когда Салазар пораженно откидывает нападающую на него змею. 

— Этому я тебя точно не учил. 

— У меня много талантов, — выплевывает Лили и концентрирует всю доступную магию на кончиках пальцев. 

_Сейчас!_

Они атакуют вдвоем, как единое целое. Лили чувствует, как магия выходит из нее, нападает, жалит, жаждет убить. Салазар вскидывается и морщится — он вынужден перейти в оборону. Может, он и могущественен, но против него обращена его же магия. Сабрина сильнее, она приближается к нему, обжигает огнем. Одежда начинает искрить, и Лили подбадривает ее, передает силу. Она чувствует, как по венам струится магия пополам с адреналином. Лили жила ради этого момента. Ее предназначение — умереть, но остановить Салазара. 

Лили понимает, что вместе с магической силой уходит и жизненная, но эту цену она готова заплатить. Когда ноги подгибаются, она закрывает глаза, вспоминает всех, кому помогла, мать и братьев, даже отца, которого видела только в видениях. Лили принимает свою судьбу, но она отказывается умирать, пока не убедится, что Апокалипсис отступил от дверей ее мира. 

_— Держись, милая, — слышит голос Ровены. — Я помогу. Ты только держись._

_— Я слаба._

_— Ты справишься._

_Лили впервые слышит такой обеспокоенный и одновременно умоляющий голос у Ровены._

Она ощущает, как ее плечи сжимают ладони. Не на самом деле, ментально, но этого оказывается достаточно. Она чувствует присутствие Ровены как никогда ясно. По телу пробегает легкая дрожь. Магия крепнет и выплескивается из нее новым — мощным — потоком, словно второе дыхание открывается. 

— Девчонка! — мощный рык отдается от стен. 

— Я не покорюсь! — выкрикивает Сабрина и начинает заваливаться на спину.

Твою мать! 

— Оставь ее, — тихо, но уверенно бросает Лили. — Возьми меня. 

— Она сильнее. 

— Она слаба, а я все еще могу тебе противостоять. 

Лили выгибает бровь и легко делает пару пасов рукой, запуская в Салазара стулья. Она ощущает, как его магия начинает пасовать, ее же, наоборот, словно набирает силу, как будто... Внезапная догадка кажется такой простой, что она недоумевает, как раньше об этом не подумала. Лили вызывает парочку змей и направляет их на Салазара, велит жалить и отвлекать, но не устранять. Он испепеляет их, но не так быстро, как должен бы. 

_— Помоги Сабрине. Она нужна мне, чтобы закончить._

Лили еще и еще бросает в него заклятья, приближается и когда подходит вплотную к пламени, оно спокойно пропускает ее. 

— Не может... 

— Может, — надменно приподнимает бровь она. — Магия крови. 

Сила перетекает к ней, оставляет его тело и подчиняется Лили. Магия признает в ней равную, способную обуздать и направить; ощущает наследника. 

В глазах Лили вспыхивает огонь. 

— Сабрина! 

Та поднимается, собирает остатки силы и направляет ее на Салазара. Вместе они загоняют его в угол. Вместе полыхают в пламени. 

Кто же знал, что убить Салазара может только его дитя, забрав силу?

Нужно лишь дотерпеть.

Когда все заканчивается, а о Салазаре напоминает только кучка пепла и расчлененных змей, Лили падает на пол и отключается. 

_— Я не должна была взваливать это на тебя._

_Ровена приходит к ней в черном — траурном — платье, присаживается рядом и осторожно берет за руку._

_— Кто-то же должен был, — устало откликается Лили. — Мама была права, когда ушла к магглам. Отцовский пример заразителен._

_Она смеется, но из горла вырываются только хрипы._

_— Она пыталась тебя уберечь._

_— А потом пришла ты, — хмыкает Лили. — Так правильно, зато Апокалипсис не наступит. Я исполнила свое предназначение._

_Ровена качает головой._

_— Ты его переиначила, — грустно говорит она. — Забрала созидательную часть магии Салазара себе, разрушительную часть обратила против него же. Теперь ты сильнейший маг из ныне живущих._

_— Это плохо?_

_— Я не знаю, — Ровена поднимает на нее тревожный взгляд. — Такого никогда не было. Мы даже не знали, что это возможно._

_— Разве магия может раскалываться? — Лили приподнимается и легко сжимает руку Ровены. Ей это нужно. — Ты никогда не рассказывала._

_— У магии изначально два начала — созидающее и разрушающее. Они развиваются единовременно, пока носитель не достигает магической зрелости. Над кем-то магия берет верх, кто-то принимает осознанное решение, но после — развитие идет лишь в одном из направлений. Так маги и делятся на светлых и темных, если уж совсем по-простому. Магия никогда не раздваивалась и не меняла тело носителя в бою. Я и не подумала бы, что так может случиться. Как и Салазар._

_— Она признала меня наследником, — вспоминает свои ощущения Лили. — Очень четко помню это чувство, но некогда было разбираться._

_— Даже магия крови иначе работает, — качает головой Ровена. — Это что-то другое, абсолютно неизученное, скорее всего, связанное с твоим нежеланием отступать, возможно, и с готовностью умереть, если понадобится._

_— Так я жива?_

_— Магически истощена, конечно, но спишь, — Ровена улыбается, наконец искренне, и гладит ее по волосам. — Хильда выходит тебя. Кстати, Скорпиус тоже не отходит от кровати._

_— Я его задание, — хмыкает Лили._

_— И долго еще будешь за это цепляться?_

_— Пока это будет правдой._

_Ровена долго на нее смотрит, но ничего не говорит. И не нужно. Они все знают правила игры._

*** 

Когда Лили открывает глаза, Скорпиус и впрямь сидит на стуле рядом с ней.

Спасибо, что за руку не держит. 

— Плохой аврор, — усмехается она. — Чуть не угробил задание. 

— Задание само старалась себя угробить, даже помогать не пришлось, — возвращает ухмылку он. 

— Долго провалялась? 

— Пару часов, наверное. 

— Всего? 

Лили от удивления пытается приподняться и тут же валится обратно. 

— Ты почти умерла, — потерянно говорит Скорпиус, поправляя на ней одеяло. — Хильда прописала постельный режим минимум на неделю. 

— Если бы я пришла в себя, так ведь? — хмыкает она. 

— Удивительно легко говоришь об этом. 

— О, у меня была увлекательнейший разговор с Ровеной, — передергивает плечами Лили. — О многом нужно подумать и переварить. — Скорпиус ерошит волосы и закусывает губу. — Не мнись. Что ты хочешь сказать? 

— Я должен доложить обо всем, — он запинается, словно собирается с мыслями и продолжает: — То, что вы с Сабриной сделали, не укладывается в привычные рамки колдовства. То, как ты испепелила Салазара, слишком... 

— Дико? — подсказывает она ему. — Чудовищно? 

— Неожиданно. 

Лили усмехается. 

— Вы излишне корректны, аврор Малфой. 

— Не ерничай, — вскидывается он, но тут же затихает. — Я не хочу...

— Если ты доложишь, меня запрут в Отделе Тайн и будут исследовать, я поняла, — улыбается она. 

— Ты спасла мне жизнь, и я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, — убежденно говорит он, сжимая кулаки. 

Он ничего не сможет сделать, если о случившемся станет известно, они оба понимают. 

— Эй, — Лили берет его руку в свою и заставляет посмотреть на нее. — С чего ты взял, что я позволю им себя поймать? 

— Ты не можешь бегать вечно.

— С чего бы? Моя магическая сила теперь не ограничена. Если захочу скрыться, никто из ныне живущих меня не найдет. 

— Похоже, беседа с Ровеном и впрямь была познавательной. 

— Ну или бред сумасшедшего на фоне расшатанного магического фона. Все может быть. 

— Не хочешь остаться здесь? — неожиданно спрашивает Скорпиус. — Я доложу в Аврорат, что ты неопасна, всего лишь безобидная стихийка время от времени, которую вполне контролируешь. 

— Ты и так на испытательном сроке, — она слабо улыбается. — Зачем рисковать? 

— Если бы не ты... 

— Если бы не она, ты бы не оказался в Гриндейле и не корчился в агонии на полу в гостиной, пока Люцифер тебя мучил, — фыркает Зельда, заходя в комнату. 

— Лучше бы и сама не сказала, — соглашается Лили. 

— Пусть ты мне и не нравишься, но признаю, что без тебя мы бы не справились. 

— Я и не должна нравиться, — Лили вяло отмахивается. — Немного приду в себя и телепортируюсь. 

— Блондинчика пожалей, он и так извелся. 

— А Скорпиус нравится, — усмехается Лили. — Кто бы сомневался. 

— Он не заслужил... 

— Никто не заслужил, — в комнату входит Сабрина и становится уже тесно. — Ты всех спасла. 

Лили закатывает глаза. 

Долго еще это будет продолжаться? Она хотела выжить, в первую очередь, а не мир спасти. На крайний случай, предназначение исполнить. Посольство с благодарностями в ее план точно не входило. 

— Я устала. 

Сабрина понимающе — правда? — кивает и уводит Зельда с собой, но обещает, что Хильда заглянет минут через пять, чтобы проверить, как идет физическое восстановление.

— Не останешься здесь, да? 

Она довольно долго смотрит на Скорпиуса, а затем фыркает. 

— Ты ведь не защитить меня пытаешься, надеюсь? 

— А если и так, то что? 

Лили усмехается. 

— Я твое задание, — напоминает она. 

— Самое неудачное. 

— Зато сколько новых впечатлений, — практически издевается она. — Встретился с основателем своего факультета, видел, как он рассыпался в пепел, со змеей обнимался, в конце концов. 

— Язва, — ухмыляется он. 

— А кто сказал, что будет легко? — цокает Лили языком. — Не люблю упрощать задачу. 

— Может, хватит? 

— Никак нет, аврор Малфой, — она чеканит слова по слогам со смешком в голосе. — Я только начала. 

Хильда аккуратно стучит в дверь и входит следом. 

Кажется, она думала, что они целуются. 

Ха!

— Вижу, что тебе лучше, — улыбается она. — Удивительно быстро идешь на поправку. 

— Уйду, как только смогу. 

— Никто не гонит, ты что, — Хильда машет платком, словно Лили сказала несусветную глупость. — Мы все у тебя в долгу. 

— А я, пожалуй, пойду, раз твоей жизни больше ничего не угрожает. 

Скорпиус встает и бросает на нее печальный взгляд побитой собаки. 

Салазар тебя подери, что не так?! 

— Тебе тоже пришлось нелегко, — неуверенно начинает Хильда. 

Она явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке из-за висящего в воздухе напряжения.

— Всегда можешь сказать, что гонялся за мной, — почти беспечно бросает Лили, но выходит из рук вон плохо. 

— Ты намного больше, чем задание, и мы оба это знаем. 

— Ну наконец! — громче, чем стоило, восклицает она.

— Прости? 

— Не хотела первой говорить это вслух, — чуть виновато улыбается Лили. 

Скорпиус выгибает бровь и не отрывает от нее взгляд долгих десять секунд. 

— Что скажешь, если я тебя поцелую? 

— Думала, уже не решишься. 

— Только после осмотра, — вклинивается Хильда и чуть виновато пожимает плечами. — Кто знает, на какие сюрпризы способна неизученная магия?

Никто не знает, Хильда, никто не знает. 

Похоже, Лили снова придется познавать себя и свои возможности, учиться контролировать их и правильно направлять. 

_— Я буду рядом, — с мягкой улыбкой говорит Ровена._

_— В этот раз обойдемся без Салазара, — горько усмехается Лили._

_— Он все еще твой предок, — напоминает та._

_— А ты все еще его любишь, — заканчивает Лили._

Лили наконец узнает, для чего ее магия пробудилось, вот только не уверена, что стала счастливее. 

Она переводит взгляд на Скорпиуса и вздрагивает от почти умоляющего голоса Ровены.

_Не прогоняй его. Вы нужны друг другу._

Лили прекрасно понимает, что та хочет ей сказать. 

Она хмыкает. 

Впереди лишь неизвестность, но Лили справится. Как и всегда. Иначе зачем еще было останавливать конец света?


End file.
